


That's One Way to Find Out

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Tony has something big to tell Steve, but he isn't sure how to do it.





	That's One Way to Find Out

Bruce pushed open the door, entering the common area of Stark Tower, looking forward to a cup of tea and some quiet after his time out on the noisy streets of New York. Instead of quiet, he came upon Tony, pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island, mumbling to himself with occasional groans and wild hand gestures. He was surprised to see Tony out of his workshop, since he had been holed up in it for the last number of days.

“Hey” he called out tentatively, not wanting to startle the clearly distracted Tony. He failed however, and had to bite back a laugh when Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. It was funny, but Bruce knew he wasn’t the jumpy type; something was definitely up with him.

“Oh, hey” Tony answered, attempting to regain his composure. He sat down on one of the stools behind him, trying to look casual even though Bruce would never buy it.

“Everything ok?” Bruce asked lightly, knowing how Tony hated talking about anything remotely meaningful.

“Yep, just thinking about some specs for the armor upgrade that I’ve been working on. Got me stumped…”

Bruce just gave him a look, not bothering to respond.

“Oh, shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“You said plenty. You’re not my therapist you know, you don’t have to try and fix my problems.”

“Thank god I’m not” Bruce laughed. “And I’m not trying to ‘fix’ anything, I just thought that with the way you’ve nearly worn a hole in the floor, maybe there was something on your mind.”

“Nope” Tony said, sticking his lip out and looking every bit the petulant child he was acting like.

“Fine, whatever makes you happy” Bruce shrugged. “I’ll just get my tea and leave you alone.”

Tony glowered at Bruce’s back as he moved to the cupboard, pulling out his tea. After filling the teapot and setting it on the stove to heat, he turned to leave, figuring he’d get out of Tony’s hair until he heard to pot whistle.

“Hang on” Tony grunted.

Bruce allowed himself an amused smile before turning back around straight-faced. For someone who loved to run his mouth as much as he did, Tony sure could avoid anything of substance like the plague.

“Yeah?”

“So” he started, fidgeting uncomfortably, “I suppose I could maybe use some advice.”

“Sure, you know I’ll help if I can.”

“It’s about…relationship stuff.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Is there something wrong with you and Steve? I thought things were going well?”

“No, no” Tony answered quickly, waving away Bruce’s concern, “It’s the opposite actually. Things have been really great the past couple months…” He trailed off and Bruce could have sworn that a light blush colored his cheeks.

“Ok, and?” he pried gently. “That sounds like a good thing.”

“No, yeah, it definitely is. The thing is, I was thinking about telling him that I, you know, love him” Tony said, finishing in a rush.

“Oh Tony, that’s wonderful!” Bruce beamed, making Tony roll his eyes in response.

“How do I even do that? What if he doesn’t feel the same way? Maybe it’s too soon. I should wait for him to say it first. I don’t want to freak him out” Tony rambled, chewing his lip nervously.

“First of all, breathe. Calm down. You won’t freak him out and I’m sure he feels the same way, don’t you think?”

“I hope so, but how the hell should I know? You couldn’t exactly call my relationship history a successful one, could you?”

“Maybe not, but if that’s the case, I’m not in any position to give advice” Bruce shrugged. “At least you’re in a relationship.

Tony started to speak, wanting to reassure Bruce that he’d find the perfect person for him eventually, but Bruce stopped him before he could begin.

“Let’s just focus on one of us at a time, huh?”

He wasn’t happy about getting shut down, but Tony nodded in agreement. Throwing his arms up in exasperation, he groaned “So how do I do this?”

“Well, how have you told people in the past?”

Tony hesitated, shifting in his seat. “Actually, I never did.”

“What?”

“I’ve never said it to someone before. Significant others, at least. I know, I’ve got more issues than I could even begin to count, but I haven’t said it and I don’t know how people do these things.”

“Well, you could just tell him. It doesn’t have to be a big deal. I mean, it is, yeah, but I don’t think Steve needs any huge announcement or grand gesture. He’ll just people happy to hear how you feel about him.

“Oh sure” Tony scoffed, “he’ll just walk in and I’ll say ‘Hey Steve, how’s your day going? I love you.’”

“Whoa, what?”

Tony and Bruce whirled around to see Clint leaning against the doorway behind them.

“What the hell, Barton?” Tony yelled. “How long have you been standing there? I didn’t even know you were here.”

Clint smiled, purposely ignoring Tony’s outrage. “I don’t know, I was here before you came in, but you seemed distracted, so I figured I’d stay out of your way. Now I can see why. Had I known there was such juicy gossip going on, I would have come by earlier. Coffee?” he offered, making himself a cup.

“No thanks” Bruce answered, gesturing to his cup of tea. Tony just glared.

“Listen up, Barton” Tony started to say, but before he could continue his threat, the front door opened and Natasha appeared in front of them.

“Oh for Christ’s sake! I didn’t know I was going to end up in the middle of Grand Central Station” Tony exclaimed in exasperation.

“Wow, just the greeting I was hoping for. Really warms my heart. I’ve missed you too” Natasha shot back sarcastically. “I could point out that you have your own floor you could go to.”

“Oh, ignore him” Clint said, sliding a cup of coffee across the counter to her. “Stark is just losing his shit because he’s about to drop the big L-bomb on Steve.”

“Really?” Natasha said, a hint of surprise crossing her features. “Well, good for you.”

“Anyone else we should share this with? I haven’t told Rhodey yet, or maybe I should just contact the New York Times?” Tony threw his hands up in frustration.

“Steve, probably.”

“Funny, Romanoff. Really, hilarious.”

“Seriously though, can we be there when it happens?” Clint asked, easily dodging the coffee creamer that Tony flung in his direction. “Never thought I’d see the day. Thought this was one of those ‘when hell freezes over and pigs fly’ kind of things. Tony Stark, actually settling down like a functional adult.”

“I don’t know that I’d go that far” Natasha laughed.

“Like either of you have room to talk about functional adults –“

“You know” Natasha interrupted, “I hate to agree with him, as we all know that Clint can be a real child sometimes, but I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Well you aren’t invited” Tony yelled, standing up and gesturing wildly. “And neither are you, or you!” he continued, pointing at Clint and Bruce, who knew better than to point out that he hadn’t done anything and never said he wanted to be there anyway.

“Aww, c’mon Stark, you won’t even know we’re there. We just want to witness this momentous event.”

“My relationship is not a spectator sport, Barton, and if it was, you’d still be the last person invited.”

“Well now, that stung a little bit” Barton pouted, “this is what I get for trying to be a supportive friend.”

“Ha.”

“Ok, ok” Bruce interrupted. “That’s enough. Tony, you can do this. Clint, shut up.” He stood, getting ready to drag Clint out with him if he had to, when they heard the front door open yet again.

“Super!” Tony cried out, not turning to look. “Who now? Coulson? Welcome to my personal hell, come on down for a front row seat to the Tony Loves Steve show.”

When no one responded, Tony glanced at their faces. Bruce’s mouth hung open while Clint had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. The smallest smile played at the corner of Natasha’s lips and Tony’s face went white.

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

Tony spun around on his stool and saw Steve standing just inside the door, looking at him intently.

“What did you just day?” Steve repeated, walking slowly toward the group gathered in front of him.

“Oh my god, this is the greatest” Clint murmured to Natasha, wincing as Bruce elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Oh, h-hey, Steve. I wasn’t expecting you back so soon” Tony stammered.

“Tony.” Steve’s eyes remained glued to Tony, not even glancing at the others.

“Why don’t we give you guys some privacy” Bruce offered, standing up and grabbing Clint by the arm.

“Aw man, c’mon, we’re gonna miss the best part” he complained as Natasha grabbed him on the other side and they dragged him toward the door.

As the door slammed behind them, Tony spun around to the kitchen. “Want something to drink? Are you hungry? I can make a sandwich.”

“C’mere” Steve said simply, walking to meet Tony were he had stopped in his tracks. Turning him around, he lifted Tony’s head to meet his gaze and kissed him softly. “Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

Tony sighed. “I mean, not like this, but…yeah.” He lapsed into silence while Steve waited patiently.

“Steve, I— I love you.” He stared at the floor and Steve could feel him tensing up, no doubt waiting for the rejection he always expected.

“I love you too, Tony.” He placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, slowly running them down his arms, clasping their hands together.

Slowly, Tony raised his eyes, peering up at Steve from under his lashes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled, leaning down to capture Tony’s mouth with his own, kissing him passionately. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling him close and matching his intensity, deepening the kiss. When the finally broke away for air, Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s and chuckled softly.

“What?”

“So was I the last to know?”

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve snickered again. “Just about. Believe me, this was not how it was supposed to go.”

“All that matters is that you love me.”

“You’re such a sap sometimes, you know that?” Tony said, bumping Steve gently with his shoulder.

“I know. And that’s why you love me” Steve replied, holding in more laughter. He knew he shouldn’t laugh, but he couldn’t resist riling Tony up a little.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon Cap, why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll show you just how much.”

Taking Steve’s hand, Tony pulled him to the door and flung it open, impatient to get to his bedroom. A piece of paper fluttered down from where it had been hastily taped. Steve grabbed it, reading the note over before handing it to Tony with a smirk.

 

                _See, we knew he’d feel the same. Glad it all worked out._

_Celebrate as loudly as you want, we’re going out ice skating with the devil himself._

_\- C_

 

Tony crumpled the note and tossed it to the ground.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Hell froze over, apparently. They’ll probably have stories of winged pigs when they get back too.”

“Ah, of course” Steve nodded, trying to look serious. “Well then, we take advantage of their absence.”

“Absolutely right Cap” Tony agreed, kissing Steve again. Hands linked, they headed for the elevator, but not before Tony gave the note one last kick down the hallway.

“God damn Barton” he grumbled under his breath.

 


End file.
